


When You Finally Trust Me

by Meyli_Vaisyl



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Alcoolisme passé, Lithographie, Lithothérapie, M/M, Mais on parle de TJ, Mention de drogue, Pour l'instant, TJ est heureux, Usage de drogue passé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyli_Vaisyl/pseuds/Meyli_Vaisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela faisait quatre mois que TJ sortait avec Sean. Trois mois qu'il avait sensiblement diminué sa consommation d'alcool. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas touché à la drogue. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter car Sean était avec lui. Tout irait bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Finally Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : "Political Animals" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF (sur le site fanfiction.net), il fallait le rédiger sur les thèmes "Talisman" et "Santé" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP, un mail ou un pigeon voyageur.
> 
> Le titre vient de "Let You Down" de Three Days Grace.

Cela faisait quatre mois que TJ sortait avec Sean Reeves. Trois mois qu'il avait sensiblement diminué sa consommation d'alcool. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas touché à la drogue.

Il en avait parlé à Sean, comme ça, au détour d'une conversation. Juste histoire qu'il soit au courant, qu'il sache à quel point il comptait pour TJ. Il voulait simplement confier ses sentiments à Sean sans avoir à lui dire. Sans avoir à prononcer ces trois petits mots qui changeraient à jamais leur relation.

En aucun cas, TJ n'aurait pu prévoir que cela aurait un quelconque effet sur Sean.

Le soir suivant cette révélation, Sean l'avait fait asseoir sur le canapé et l'avait fixé dans les yeux de longues minutes. TJ aurait pu s'en inquiéter, mais quelque chose en Sean le rassurait. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Sean était avec lui. Tout irait bien. Tout irait toujours bien.

« J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi » lança le sénateur d'un ton léger.

Tj fixa un instant la petite boîte que lui tendait Sean et prit un air faussement soupçonneux.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ouvre » encouragea Sean avec un sourire. « Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles. Promis. »

Une bague de fiançailles n'aurait pas déplu à TJ, mais il garda cette remarque pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme ça entre eux. Il n'y avait pas d'amour ; pas du côté de Sean. Sean était marié, il avait des enfants et un travail "stable". Il n'aimait pas TJ. Et ce dernier aurait bien tort de l'oublier.

Le jeune homme prit la boîte, un peu hésitant, et l'ouvrit avec des doigts tremblants. C'était le premier cadeau que lui faisait Sean en quatre mois de...de relation ? C'était une étape important dans leur "couple".

« Je... Je sais que tu es assez sensible à genre de chose. J'ai vu des livres dans ta bibliothèque et... et... J'ai pensé que... Enfin, que ça pourrait t'aider. Pour tes...soucis avec la drogue. Histoire que tu penses à moi quand je ne suis pas là. J'ai demandé l'avis d'une vendeuse et elle m'a dit que celle-ci te conviendrait. »

Sean avait viré au rouge et s'était senti obligé de justifier son cadeau lorsque TJ passa plusieurs secondes à fixer l'objet sans dire un mot. S'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris par le contenu de la boîte, le jeune homme se serait sans doute moqué de son amant. Sean était toujours très à l'aise avec les mots et voir un politicien bredouiller des explications était adorable.

Il leva brièvement les yeux vers Sean avant de les reposer sur son cadeau. Au bout d'une fine chaîne d'argent, se trouvait une pierre pas plus grande qu'une de pièce de monnaie. Une Lépidolite violette. **_(1)_**

« Je ne sais pas si tu aimes le violet, mais d'après ce que j'ai comp... »

TJ se pencha brutalement et embrassa son amant pour le remercier.

« Merci » murmura-t-il quelques minutes après en rompant leur baiser. Il se devait de le dire à haute voix ; il ne voulait pas que Sean croient qu'il l'avait embrassé juste pour le faire taire.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Sean. Il craignait visiblement la réponse.

« Évidemment » souffla TJ. « Après une purification **_(2)_** , je pourrai en faire un talisman. Et je t'aurai toujours près de mon cœur. »

Il n'avait pas toujours été un adepte de ce genre de croyance, mais avait toujours été curieux. La signification des pierres, la valeur des cadeaux, la transformation d'un objet en talisman, tout cela avait piqué son intérêt durant son adolescence. Peu à peu, sans trop s'en rendre compte, il avait acquit un grand nombre d'ouvrages traitant ce sujet, ainsi qu'une impressionnante collection de minéraux. Avec ses problèmes d'addictions en tout genre, il possédait évidemment plusieurs Lépidolites, mais le fait qu'elle vienne d'une autre personne augmentait considérablement le pouvoir de la pierre.

Ce que Sean venait de lui offrir valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux du jeune homme. Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait que Sean en rajoute une couche.

« Je sais qu'entre nous c'est compliqué » commença-t-il d'une voix remplie d'émotions. « Et je sais que tout cela ne veut rien dire pour toi. Mais je voulais seulement que tu sache que... Que... »

Il prit une grande inspiration et passa en mode "politicien". TJ l'avait souvent vu faire cela lorsqu'il avait quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à faire. Sean posait un masque impassible sur son visage et se débarrassait en vitesse du problème. Le jeune homme en était triste. Il aurait préféré que Sean se sente libre d'être lui-même. TJ l'acceptait entièrement ; lui, sa femme et ses bredouillements nerveux. Il ne voulait pas que Sean se montre plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Il avait déjà trois politiciens dans sa famille, c'était assez, merci beaucoup.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir cette réflexion car Sean lui réservait une autre surprise.

« Je t'aime » dit-il rapidement, comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la langue. « Je suis amoureux de toi. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, on peut en rester là. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, Thomas. Je sais bien que tu n'as aucun senti... »

Ni une, ni deux, TJ se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. (Et cette fois-ci, c'était clairement pour le faire taire.) Sans rompre leur baiser, il posa délicatement le collier sur la table basse. Il s'éloigna une minute après, plaça doucement les mains de part et d'autre de la joue de son amant et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi » chuchota le jeune homme.

Sean lui avait offert bien plus qu'un talisman, il lui avait offert son amour. TJ jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais toucher à la drogue ou à l'alcool. Ses tendances autodestructrices faisaient du mal à Sean et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il voulait vivre. Il voulait être en bonne santé pour passer le reste de sa vie avec Sean. Il voulait être heureux. Il voulait Sean.

Au diable sa femme. Au diable ses enfants. Au diable la drogue, l'alcool et la politique. Sean était à lui.

Sean Reeves était son talisman.

**Author's Note:**

> Petites infos sur la lithothérapie. (Histoire que vous compreniez mieux TJ ou juste pour le fun.)
> 
> Pour commencer, il faut savoir que les interprétations des pouvoirs/propriétés des pierres sont toujours un peu personnelles.
> 
> (1) La Lépidolite (violette) a des effets stimulants dans les états dépressifs, les cauchemars et les troubles de l'humeur ; elle apaise aussi l'anxiété et les pensées négatives (chakra du cœur). Elle facilite les prises de conscience et de décision.  
> De ce fait, j'ai tendance à l'associer aux problèmes de dépendances et aux troubles (alimentaires, sommeil et comportements). 
> 
> En complément, j'ajouterai que les pierres peuvent avoir plus ou moins d'effets en fonction des personnes.
> 
> (2) Pour résumer, la purification consiste à décharger la pierre de toutes les informations relatives à son histoire et aux énergies (potentiellement négatives) dont elle s'imprègne en cours de route. C'est impératif après l'achat d'une pierre et à refaire régulièrement. La purification peut s'effectuer avec du sel, de l'eau salée ou simplement de l'eau.  
> (Liste très loin d'être exhaustive.)
> 
> L'étape suivante est le rechargement de la pierre afin de restaurer son potentiel énergétique. On peut utiliser les rayons de Soleil ou de Lune pour effectuer un rechargement.  
> (Là encore, ce ne sont que des exemples.)
> 
> Une fois ces deux étapes réalisées, la pierre est prête à être portée ou placée dans une pièce adaptée à ses caractéristiques. Dans le cas de la Lépidolite violette, sous l'oreiller ou dans la cuisine, par exemple.


End file.
